


A Special Person

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://rontoberfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rontoberfest.livejournal.com/"><b>rontoberfest</b></a></span>. Prompts: Teddy Lupin, Babbling Curse<br/>Huge thank yous to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/"><b>thrihyrne</b></a> and my BeST colleagues for the beta! As always, your comments were much appreciated and greatly improved this little story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Special Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rontoberfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rontoberfest**](http://rontoberfest.livejournal.com/). Prompts: Teddy Lupin, Babbling Curse  
>  Huge thank yous to [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**thrihyrne**](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/) and my BeST colleagues for the beta! As always, your comments were much appreciated and greatly improved this little story.

If anyone had asked Ron at Hogwarts how he pictured his perfect family, he would have included a wife – Hermione; though of course, he wouldn’t have dared admit that it was she he thought of – and a couple of children. He would work as an Auror together with Harry, while Hermione looked after the children. That’s as far as he got, because really, if he was realistic about this, he didn’t think he’d be able to convince Hermione to marry him, let alone be a housewife.

…

Ron spent a great deal of time with Hermione, now that he wasn’t speaking with Harry. She really was an okay girl, but his days were rather different without Harry around. Ron had to watch his tongue as Hermione did not approve of his swearing. He had to spend a great deal of time in the library – boring! Hermione scribbled away while he tried to concentrate on whatever book she had selected for him. After a short while, his attention wavered, and he let his mind wander. He thought of Harry a lot. He missed Harry, but he wasn’t going to give in and go crawling back to him. It was up to Harry to set matters right. Ron sniffed in disgust, which earned him a reproachful look from Hermione.

To keep himself from thinking about Harry, Ron started watching Hermione study. She frowned when she reread a difficult passage, tracing the words lightly with her fingers. Sometimes, she just stared into space. At first, he had thought she was watching him, but then realised that her mind was elsewhere; she didn’t even see him. A tiny smile appeared whenever she was particularly pleased with her work. When she was stuck, she let the tip of her quill trail along her lips – wouldn’t that tickle? Ron enjoyed watching Hermione study. Nevertheless, he would be glad when he and Harry were on speaking terms again.

~*~

 

If anyone had asked Ron after the Final Battle how he pictured his future family, he would still have included a wife – Hermione, of course – and a couple of children. But, he would have been less sure about his career; family was more important than any occupation. To be honest, working at a joke shop wasn’t the worst thing in the world, and surely they could all do with a laugh. It wasn’t as heroic as being an Auror, nor would he ever be as cool as the twins had been, but he was doing the right thing, wasn’t he? Asking Hermione to marry him became a real possibility, though her being a housewife was still out of the question.

…

 

George was in the back, sorting through some boxes. It was a quiet day, and so Ron was leaning on the counter, watching the Pygmy Puffs’ antics. That became boring after a while. He sighed. It would be a long day and Ron longed for closing time. Hermione came around in the evening and fixed dinner for the boys. The three of them spent a relaxing evening chatting and drinking a few butterbeers. George went to bed early, rarely getting a decent night’s sleep anymore because of his nightmares, and Ron knew he’d be awakened again later that night.

Ron and Hermione tidied up a bit, mostly in silence. Hermione stayed longer than usual. Ron had the feeling she didn’t want to leave at all, but he didn’t want her to witness what had become typical for him. As much as she was a part of his life, and had been for a long time, he didn’t think it was right for her to see George like that, scared and broken.

Still, no matter how difficult it was sometimes, life went on. There were good days and bad ones, but most days were okay. The shop was busy. Some days, George was like what Ron remembered from before. Other days, Ron held him when he cried. Hermione was there, often enough to play a significant role in Ron’s life.

As life in the wizarding world grew more stable, Hermione left for Australia to bring her parents home, and Ron was left alone with George. Ron missed her company, sure enough, but he also felt that he didn’t miss her as much as he should, as much as people expected him to. Hermione had always been there; it had been a natural conclusion that he wanted her to be more than a friend, hadn’t it? Somehow, though, as slowly as their love had grown, just as quickly it had died. Ron found he didn’t love Hermione, not like one loved a girlfriend, not like Harry loved Ginny. Ron was sad when he realised this, sad for having lost something he had idolised – a dream.

Still, when Hermione returned, he tried to fix things. Hermione moved in with him and George.

All went well for a while. Then Hermione left. Or Ron left. Or he let her leave. He didn’t know anymore. Just that they hadn’t worked out. There hadn’t been a fight; they’d just grown apart, remarkably fast too. He hadn’t even really noticed; he’d been too preoccupied with other things.

~*~

 

Ron soon decided that having his own family wasn’t all that important. If he was honest with himself, he just couldn’t imagine who would take Hermione’s place. It had always been Hermione, for as long as he could remember. Everyone around him was starting a family. Ron discovered that there were more important things than that, especially now that there was no one to marry and have children with. And no time to find that someone, either. Now, there were friends; people he could talk to, who understood when he just wanted to be left alone; who heard him out when he wanted to talk. Someone who allowed him to be Ron, just Ron; not a brother, nor a son, not a boyfriend nor a best mate. Just Ron.

…

 

Ron flopped down on the sofa next to Remus, who was murmuring incessantly while a Dictaquill scratched furiously over a piece of parchment in front of him.

“When’s the article due?”

“Tomorrow.” Remus’s voice showed just a hint of panic; it always did shortly before an article was due, no matter how well Remus was prepared.

“You’ll be fine, you always …” Ron’s voice trailed off to allow for a wide yawn.

“Tired?” Remus asked with amusement, looking at his former pupil, now friend.

“Tired doesn’t cut it, mate. I’m about ready to collapse. I swear someone put a Babbling Curse on Teddy; he just never shuts up!”

Remus grinned. “Poor ickle Ronnie!”

“Oh, shut up!” came the reply in mock-annoyance, and Ron got comfortable next to Remus. Ron closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

“Is he asleep now?”

“Merlin's beard, I hope so! I don’t think I can handle much more of him today!” Ron complained, though both of them knew that as much as Ron moaned and grumbled, when all was said and done, he loved looking after Teddy.

~*~

 

Spending time at the Lupin cottage was a welcome change in Ron’s routine. As much as he enjoyed working at the shop, sometimes he just wanted to be someplace that did not remind him of death and sorrow. Or of love and marriage. He had taken to visiting Bill and Fleur when he got the chance. That was where he had first run into Remus and Teddy, who were frequent guests. After initial reservations, Ron had found that his former professor was great fun to be around. They discovered a mutual love for wizard chess, and Ron accompanied Remus home when it was time to leave Shell Cottage, to play another game of chess or talk Quidditch. Ron would have never thought that Remus liked Quidditch all that much. Remus had never played himself, but Ron supposed with James Potter around, Quidditch talk had featured prominently in Remus’s Hogwarts years.

Gradually, Ron spent more time with Remus and Teddy, and even started inviting them to family dinners at the Burrow, where Molly immediately adopted her new ‘grandson’ and fussed over Remus’s health.

Ron didn’t know exactly when and how things had changed, but he realised one day that Remus was much more than a friend. Playing chess and taking him along to the Burrow suddenly wasn’t enough anymore. He watched Remus when he wrote his articles, pretending to read the Prophet -- it reminded him of the afternoons he had spent at the library with Hermione. He'd learnt how to read Remus’s expressions. Sometimes, Ron saw the Marauder that showed in Remus’s eyes and smile. He daydreamed about spending his life with him, watching the cub grow up and making sure Teddy did so nicely.

In fact, Ron discovered that family could be found in the most unlikely of places.

…

 

Ron woke up; Remus was still peacefully snoring beside him. Close to the full moon meant Remus needed his sleep. Ron sat up then quietly left their bedroom. They couldn’t count on Teddy to be considerate of his dad, of course; when Teddy woke up, he woke up and he would demand entertainment.

Ron wondered what colour Teddy's hair would be today. It changed with his moods. Bubblegum pink, bright blue, purple and neon green signalled good days. Anything subdued and murky was a warning that the little one was cranky or upset.

Teddy’s hair also changed to other peoples’ hair colours for a brief second when he saw them, provided that he liked them or found them intriguing. He had seen it change to Remus’s sandy colour, complete with grey streaks and receding hair line. He never quite understood Remus’s fond smile. Teddy looked so ridiculous, all Ron could do was to avoid suffocating from laughing so hard. Then, when Teddy sported a mop of red hair for the first time, which didn’t look much better than the Remus impersonation, Ron understood, instantly and completely, and smiled his own fond smile.

Ron quietly opened the door to Teddy’s room. ‘Blue today,’ Ron thought. He liked blue best. As he made his way over to Teddy’s cot, Teddy stirred and sat up, arms reaching for Ron to bend down to pick him up. Teddy smiled at him and started chattering, playing with Ron’s hair, Teddy’s hair flickering red every now and again.

…

…

 

The fireworks could have put Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to shame. Ron caught himself from exclaiming in wonder a few times. Teddy knew no such restraint; he ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’, arms flying as they pointed at the colourful display. After one particularly spectacular firework had gone off, he yelled, “Wicked! Did you see that, Dad?” He turned around to enthusiastically grab Ron’s hand.

“Yes, I did. Brilliant, wasn’t it?” _He said ‘Dad’! He’s never done that before. Dad!_ It was a small thing really, and probably not all that surprising, considering how long Ron’d been part of the little guy’s life. But it meant so much for Ron. The significance of the moment was entirely lost on Teddy, whose attention had already wandered elsewhere.

Ron stood there, not quite sure what to do, when he heard Harry whisper next to him, “’Dad’, hey? Congrats, mate!” Ron turned around to face his best friend, shock and joy evident on his face.

“Thanks, I guess,” Ron answered, his voice hoarse. It was only then that he realised Remus had been watching him. Ron felt pure joy surging through his whole being and quickly closed the distance to pull Remus into a hearty kiss.

“Ew, Dad, that’s disgusting!” Teddy’s voice brought them back to the present, and Remus held Ron at arm’s length.

“Yes, Dad, try to behave yourself in public, won’t you?” Remus said. He smiled and winked then bent down to pick up his son. Ron took hold of Remus’s free hand and together they watched the breathtaking finale of the fireworks display.

~*~

 

How could you not be happy, when you had your son sitting on your lap, telling you about his dreams, which included a flying motorbike – no doubt Remus had told Teddy a Marauder bedtime story. Ron dropped a kiss on the soft hair, bubble gum pink today.

Ron studied the parchment in front of him which had arrived by owl this morning.

_Dear Ron,_  
I went to see Harry and Ginny today. Harry told me about the fireworks. There is a saying that I read somewhere a while back and it seems fitting:  
"Any man can be a father, but it takes a special person to be a dad."  
I am so happy for you, Ron.  
Love, Hermione

When he looked up, he met Remus’s eyes. They smiled at each other and Ron reached across the table, taking his lover’s hand in his own. He raised Remus’s hand and grazed the knuckles with his lips, his eyes still locked with Remus’s.

If anyone asked Ron now how he imagined his perfect family … it would be a moot question because everyone could see he had obviously found it.


End file.
